Japão Dividido
by Brass-dono
Summary: [UA - INUKAG]Uma irmã, é a revolucionária francesa. A outra, é a noiva de um youkai. Mas quando uma guerra começa, ambas tem um destino trágico. Agora, uma delas "renasceu" em um "super-humano".
1. Depois da Morte

Japão Dividido  
  
"Quem não tem expectativa, não sofre decepção."  
  
Gasparetto  
  
Este fic foi baseado em muitos filmes, mas posso citar um que foi o que mais me deu idéias: "Metropolis", do pai/mestre/Deus do mangás, Osamu Tezuka.  
  
---- Prólogo ----  
  
"Todo e qualquer ser humano tem mil motivos para desejar a morte para si, e apenas um único motivo o liga à vida. Eu queria dizer a vocês para sempre se lembrarem desse pequeno motivo, por menor que seja. Seja um sonho, uma pessoa, um objeto, uma meta ou qualquer coisa que seja. Eu queria dizer isso para o Japão que está em guerra por minha culpa. Mas não posso. Afinal, sou apenas a pequena Kagome, a menina sem voz."  
  
Kagome abaixa as mãos que usara para fazer os sinais e se vira para trás. Observa intensamente a escuridão sem fim que a rodeava. Suspira. Depois da morte, não há muito o que se fazer. Resolveu caminhar por ela.  
  
---- Fim de Prólogo ----  
  
Japão dividido  
  
Capítulo 1 - Depois da morte  
  
--------------------  
  
Kagome corria apressadamente pelas ruas da França. Não respeitava os sinais de trânsito, mas parecia até que estava sem sorte. Nenhum carro cruzou seu caminho. Ainda. Os olhos inchados e úmidos, indicam o choro ardente que teve até pouquíssimo tempo atrás. Quanto tempo iria demorar até chegar ao aeroporto? Muito?  
  
----  
  
Kikyou depositou a mala ao seu lado, olhando para os aviões. Suspirou e olhou para trás, observando o saguão cheio. Não podia esperar Kagome chegar para se despedir dela. Detestava ter que deixar sua irmã para trás, mas precisava ir para o Japão no primeiro vôo disponível.  
  
Recebeu um e-mail de tres amigos japonêses, de que "eles" haviam conseguido realmente criar os "super-humanos". Esperavam ela chegar para começar a guerra. A guerra que decidiria o futuro. Ela podia ter apenas treze anos, mas já era uma grande revolucionária. O Japão, mais do que nunca, precisava de sua ajuda.  
  
Sem muita demora, pegou a mala e se dirigiu para o avião. Dali pra frente, seria um longo dia.  
  
Sentou em uma das cadeiras em frente a asa, o que lhe tirava a visão. Tudo bem, não estaria perdendo muita coisa. O avião não demorou a partir, e depois de alguns minutos estavam sobrevoando um rio. E que rio; bem grande.  
  
E uma turbulência começou. Kikyou agarrou bem firme o encosto do assento e franziu a testa. Num minuto, algo inesperado aconteceu, deixando-a de olhos arregalados.  
  
Sem motivo aparente, a asa do avião emitiu fumaça por onde passava, e as asas tremiam demais. Começaram a perder altitude.  
  
Uma asa, explodiu e caiu no rio. O resto, foi só dor.  
  
----  
  
Kagome cruzou mais umas duas ruas, correndo. Precisava chegar rápido no aeroporto. Lembrava-se que não poderia pedir à mãe que a levasse lá, por que a mãe não sabia que Kikyou estava viajando. Ela a pediu que não contasse nada à mãe, por que ela estava fugindo de casa. Kagome, como ama sua irmã, fez tudo o que ela mandou. Lembrou-se bem de umas de suas últimas frases: "Eu volto para te buscar, e vamos juntas para o Japão, quando a guerra acabar. me espere até lá."  
  
Kagome passou em frente a uma loja de eletrônicos, com tvs ligadas.  
  
"Você vê agora as imagens gravadas por um cinegrafista amador próximo ao Rio Ródano, em Lyon."  
  
A imagem de uma mulher falando, foi substituida por um vídeo muito mal feito, de um avião aterrisando com tudo às margens do rio. Um show realmente interessante. Mas não para Kagome.  
  
Ela se sentiu com se estivesse dentro do avião, e tivesse se despedaçado no chão como ele. Kikyou estava lá. Então, ela também estava com a irmã. Olhou para a rua movimentada, todo o sangue eclodindo com tanta adrenalina.  
  
Era por Kikyou. Sempre foi por Kikyou.  
  
Fechou os olhos e a última coisa que sentiu foi como se alguém a estivesse empurrando bruscamente para trás. Mas naquela hora, não foi alguém. Foi um carro.  
  
---- Oito anos depois ----  
  
O vento soprava tão forte, a neve caia tão intensamente que estava ficando dificil ver. Mas ainda via os borrões de pessoas se esquivando no chão ou atrás do que fosse possível. Ele não deixaria que uma nevasca o atrapalhasse.  
  
-Droga! - Praguejou Inu-Yasha quando a arma esgasgou e os tiros não saíram mais. Então, escondeu-se atrás da muralha de ferro, sentando-se no chão. - Miroku seu idiota! Esqueceu de recarregar a arma.  
  
Logo, Miroku sentiu a própria arma engasgar, e atirou-se no chão também.  
  
-Não reclama, a minha também acabou. - Tacou a arma longe.  
  
-Parem de chorar feito bebês e deixem uma profissional mostrar como se faz.  
  
Os dois olharam para cima, vendo uma garota de boné. Ela segurava uma arma enorme, provavelmente uma bazooka.  
  
-Sa-sango? Que você vai fazer com isso? - Miroku perguntou, ajeitando-se em outro casaco. - Isso é perigoso demais, vai machucar os humanos também.  
  
Sango não respondeu. Ela ajeitou a arma no ombro direito, colocando uma lente vermelha no olho. Esperou alguns minutos e começou a apertar alguns botões na arma.  
  
Miroku e Inu-Yasha se entreolharam, depois voltaram a olhar para cima. Levantaram-se juntos e olharam para o outro lado do muro. As pessoas lutavam mano-a-mano. A nevasca piorou.  
  
-Afastem-se os dois! - Ela gritou.  
  
Inu-Yasha e Miroku adaram alguns passos para trás, depois pararm. Escutaram um bip e se abaixaram.  
  
-VAI! - A arma disparou um míssil grande, que vôou para além da mulhara. O barulho que se fez ali foi irritantemente alto, fazendo os dois se encolherem. Mas Sango continuou em pé, bem firme.  
  
A capsula do míssil caiu perto dos dois. Eles não mediram o tempo, mas logo depois, uma enorme explosão se formou no campo de batalha. Sango enfim tacou a arma no chão e se agachou perto dos dois.  
  
-Vamos sair daqui, eles vão atirar daqui a pouco. - Ela se levantou, e correu para dentro da base militar.  
  
-Ei Sango! - Inu-Yasha a berrou, e depois correu atrás dela. Miroku foi atrás também. - Eu quero uma dessas também! FAZ PRA MIM!  
  
-Pode pegar, eu não quero! - Ela entrou na base, deixando o portão aberto para eles.  
  
Inu-Yasha parou e deu meia volta para pegar a arma. Miroku parou a centímetros do portão, observando o amigo de longe.  
  
-Eles vão atacar, depois você peg... - Parou de falar quando viu um risco branco cruzar o céu. Um zunido baixo se fez. - SAI DAI!!! ESTÃO ATIRANDO! - Ele correu.  
  
Inu-Yasha se agachou, pegando a arma. Não percebeu que o risco cruzava o céu, na sua direção. Subitamente, quando tentou se levantar, algo muito pesado caiu em cima dele, e ele foi de encontro ao chão. Ao mesmo tempo, ouviu uma explosão atrás de si e um calor horrível, apesar de estar nevando. Só quando olhou viu que Miroku tinha se tacado nele para protegê-lo do míssil que ncendiava tudo atrás dele.  
  
Levantou-se depressa, pegando Miroku e colocando-o no ombro. Deu a volta na grande fogueira central e entrou na base, fechando as portas. Colocou Miroku no chão.  
  
-Falando sério, eu não me taquei em cima de você, apenas tropecei. - Encolheu-se de dor. - Arranhei a perna por sua culpa.  
  
-Para de chorar seu bebê. - Sango estava sentada à sua frente, fazendo alguma coisa com peças muito caras.  
  
-Maldição, a arma foi destruída pelo fogo... - Ele voltou a fechar a pequena brecha que tinha feito na porta para espiar o exterior. Depois, sentou-se ao lado de Miroku, observando Sango como ele fazia. - Ei Sango... - Ela não parou para olhá-lo. Apenas respondeu com um resmungo. - Onde você aprendeu a montar essas armas poderosas? Você só fazia metralhadora de segunda. - Ele olhou desconfiado.  
  
-Seu irmão me ensinou. - Ela encaixou uma peça noutra, como um bebê brincando de montar. - Ele me deu peças ótimas para montar isso tudo. E a tecnologia é de ponta, a mesma "deles".  
  
Inu-Yasha estuporou.  
  
-C-como é que é? Você está utilizando a mesma tecnologia "deles"? Está se igualando a "eles"! - Se enfureceu. - Por que não vai para o lado "deles" de uma vez?  
  
Sango nem olhou para ele, como se não desse muita atenção ao que ele falava. Ao invés disso, preferiu ficar com seu brinquedo.  
  
-Olha como fala Inu. Eu uso a tecnologia "deles" para destruir o que "eles" fazem com a mesma tecnologia. - Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Eu não construo robôs como "eles" fazem.  
  
-Isso não explica nada. Como e quando Sesshou-maru aprendeu isso? Aliás, onde ele arrumou essa tecnologia? Pensei que fosse restria apenas para "eles".  
  
Sango desistiu e colocou a arma no chão, olhando-o finalmente.  
  
-Ei, ei, ei! Olha o taque de ciúmes! - Viu que Inu-Yasha ia responder, mas adiantou-se. - Seu irmão sempre soube fazer armas, ele apenas... Não fazia. - Baixou o olhar para o chão. - E ele se juntou ao "outro" lado. Assim ele aprendeu a tecnologia. Ele está do lado dos robôs agora.  
  
Inu-Yasha não se mexeu. Estava pensativo. Seu irmão o havia deixado. Preferiu defender o que os humanos chamam de super humanos a ficar e lutar contra esses seres de lata. Deveria saber que seu irmão não valhia nada.  
  
Todos olharam quando o portão foi aberto e um homem ferido no ombro entrou.  
  
-Vocês precisam sair daqui, "eles" descobiram onde estamos e vão esmagar o local. Essa luta nós perdemos. - Caiu no chão, espalhando sangue para todos os cantos.  
  
Os tres se entreolharam, e depois começaram a pegar as coisas que prestavam ali para poderem marchar. "Eles" podem ter ganho a luta, mas a guerra não.  
  
Recentemente, cinco cientistas do Japão investiram tudo que tinham em um novo laboratório. Eles se uniram num pacto e começaram a desenvolver uma nova tecnologia. Eles descobriram que poderiam usá-la naquilo que até pouco tempo atrás era uma utopia. Criar robôs.  
  
Eles mostraram isso ao mundo todo, e o mundo vibrou com isso. Todos estão contentes. Mas o Japão foi dividido em dois. Aqueles que aceitam e aqueles que repudiam essa tecnologia. Humanos e youkais esqueceram suas diferenças momentaneamente para poder lutar contra essa "ameaça", como chamam.  
  
Assim, o Japão entrou em guerra, e ela não acabará muito cedo. As pessoas inocentes estão fugindo do Japão para o exterior, com medo do que possa acontecer. Inu-Yasha, Sango e Miroku uniram-se para lutar contra essa suposta maldição. Para eles, robôs significam o fim da existência humana.  
  
Para os outros que concordam com os robôs, essas máquinas são humanas.  
  
----  
  
Sesshou-maru é o meio irmão mais velho de Inu-Yasha. Eles não falam muito um com o outro, mas nunca brigaram. Eles sabem que, no fundo, precisam um do outro. Que nesse lugar escondido, eles se gostam com irmãos devem se gostar. Talvez esse fosse o fato de Inu-Yasha não ter gostado que Sesshou-maru os deixasse. E ter se unido aos cientistas.  
  
Uma coisa que irritavam esses cientistas, era poder desenvolver robôs com forma humana, mas não conseguirem fazer uma "pele" que esconderia o metal e faria o robô parecer completamente humano.  
  
Era nisso que ultimamente Sesshou-maru se designou a desenvolver.  
  
O local era grande, grande o suficiente para umas trezentas pessoas, ele não sabia ao certo. Mas aquele era com certeza o laboratório dos cinco cientistas. Eram máquinas para tudo quanto é lado que se olhasse. As pessoas de branco o olhavam como se ele fosse um ser inferior, como se ele não pudesse fazer as máquinas parecerem humanos.  
  
Só por que ele era youkai.  
  
Mas isso não o afetava nem um pouco. Ele fora contratado para terminar o modelo HSE-06, onde já estava tudo completo, mas os cientistas não conseguiam fizar a "pele" no modelo.  
  
Sesshou-maru sentou em uma cadeira e ficou durante duas horas, lendo todos os relatórios com as devidas informações do robô.  
  
Quando finalmente terminou de ler, virou-se para todos. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ver todos os cientistas o olhando e esperando anciosos por uma resposta. Suspirou, olhando para o robô que estava estendido em uma cama especial. Seu rosto era todo metálico.  
  
-Vocês já ligaram o coração?  
  
-Ainda não. - Um dos cientistas falou. - Mas sabemos que funciona, não precisa... - Sesshou-maru andou até o robô e arrancou um fio amarelo que estava ligado ao coração, assustando o homem. - Não faça isso, vai danificar nosso melor trabalho!  
  
O homem se calou vendo que Sesshou-maru pegou um pedaço da pele, feita de uma placa de metal tão leve e fina que parecia pele de verdade. Mas na verdade, era apenas uma placa de ímã que se grudaria ao metal tão fortemente que não se soltaria por nada.  
  
-Mande ligar o coração.  
  
O homem ficou de boca aberta.  
  
-Não podemos ligar o coração antes de colocar a derme. Vai estragar tudo!  
  
-Mandei ligar o coração. - Sesshou-maru desviou um olhar furioso ao homem.  
  
O homem barrigudo egoliu seco, dando dois passos de costas e suando frio. Quandop bateu no controle central, virou-se para ele, apenas para evitar o olhar mortal daquele youkai. Apertu alguns botões e se concentrou numa tela de plasma que mostrava o batimento cardíaco. Por enquanto, ainda nada.  
  
O homem sabia que não funcionaria sem aquele fio que Sesshou-maru arrancou.  
  
-Viu, Sesshou-maru-sama? - Ele tentou não sorrir diante da vitória. - Não deveria ter arrancado...  
  
Sua voz morreu entalada na garganta quando o visor mostrou uma pequena vibração na linha verde. O som agudo e estrindente foi modificado por um bip contínuo. Lentamente, virou a cabeça e viu que Sesshou-maru estava sentado em uma cadeira de escritório, colocando a suposta pele na frente do coração. Por algum motivo, ela não foi repelida.  
  
Não pôde evitar ficar impressionado e de boca aberta. Todas as vezes que tentavam soldar a pele no lugar, ela era "tacada" para longe. Como se não quisesse ficar ali. Sesshou-maru entendeu o pensamento do homem e tentou explicar.  
  
-Este coração eletrônico emite ondas positivas, assim como essa derme de metal. - Largou a pele, que já estava segura no coração. Parecia um peito de verdade. Uma simples boneca de porcelana. - Por isso elas eram repelidas pela mesma força com que deveriam ser "coladas". Mas se colocar a derme depois de ligar o coração, ela se "colar" no lugar adequado por que o coração passa a emitir ondas negativas.  
  
O homem ficou espantado. Nunca pensou em ligar o coração no meio do trabalho, mas sim quando tudo estivesse pronto e a derme já em seu lugar. Não conseguia adimitir que tinha perdido para esse cara.  
  
-Mas... Mas se era isso... Por que quando tentávamos pôr as placas nos braços e pernas elas também eram repelidas? Não estavam nem perto do coração.  
  
O homem sorriu, esperando um desconcerto de Sesshou-maru, que apenas pegou outra placa do ímã e colocou perfeitamente abaixo da outra.  
  
-Por que o coração emite essas ondas positivas para todo o corpo, como eletricidade percorre os fios.  
  
-Mas isso só aconteceria se o coração já estivesse ligado... E na verdade, nunca esteve.  
  
-Se parar para pensar, ele esteve urante todo esse tempo. estava apenas em "modo de espera". Todos esse fios - Sesshou-maru apontou um vários fios que estavam ligados as costas dela através de um buraco na cama. - estão emitindo eletricidade para o coração. Ele apenas não estava batendo, mas estava "vivo".  
  
Sesshou-maru terminou de colocar o ímã no local e recostou-se na cadeira.  
  
-Se não se importam, são muitas placas de ímãs. Poderiam me ajudar? Quero colocar a epiderme ainda hoje.  
  
Como que de imediato, vários cientistas vieram ajudá-lo em seu processo. A epiderme, iria recobrir a derme e assim, o robô estaria feito. Essa camada superior, era branquinha como a neve, dando ao robô uma visão muito bonita. Seus olhos eram da cor do mel. Seu cabelo, ou melhor, sua peruca era de fios muito sedosos e negros, tão negros quanto a noite.  
  
Seria um longo fim de dia.  
  
----  
  
-Aqui está bom? - Miroku se apressou em perguntar. - Esse hotel parece abandonado.  
  
-Também, depois que todos evacuaram a cidade para fugir da guerra...  
  
Sango respondeu com um dar de ombros, segurando firme sua enorme mochila verde. Inu-Yasha foi o primeiro a passar por eles e entrar no local abandonado.  
  
Mai tarde, descobririam que no subsolo do hotel havia um campo de treinamento, com tiro ao alvo e tatame para se praticar alguma arte marcial.  
  
----  
  
O rosto da robô HSE-06 se parecia com a de um manequim. Olhos, boca e nariz brancos. Não possuia cabelo, era apenas um manequim. Sesshou-maru se fez pensativo.  
  
-Vocês já tem um molde para o rosto? - Ele perguntou frio como sempre.  
  
-Já.  
  
Sesshou-maru franziu as sobrancelhas. Pôs a mão no jaleco branco e retirou uma fotografia em perfeitas condições, mas as margens amarelas, indicam que já é velha e que foi feita por uma Polaroid. Mostrou-a aos médicos.  
  
-Essa criança morreu aos sete anos. Faça um molde do seu rosto como se ela tivesse quinze.  
  
Os cientistas deixaram a boca cair.  
  
-O senhor a conhece? É da sua família?  
  
-Era a minha noiva.  
  
Os médicos deixaram suas bocas caírem.  
  
-Bom, vou mandar fazer um molde do rosto dessa criança Sesshou-maru-sama. - Curvou-se e saiu da pequena sala onde a robô "dormia."  
  
Ali, permaneceram apenas a menequim e o robô. Sesshou-maru passou uma mão em seu rosto.  
  
-Se você estivesse viva pequena Kagome, estaria ao meu lado hoje. - Sorriu, mas a manequim nem se alterou. Ficou em seu sono profundo. - Eu tinha te pedido em casamento para seu pai, lembra? E você sorriu quando me ouviu falar isso na frente dele. Quando saímos daquele escritório do seu pai, você me abraçou apertado... E me disse: "Se você não cuidar direito de mim, eu vou te abandonar debaixo da ponte." Você só tinha seis anos na época. E eu tinha dezoito. Mas eu me encantei com o seu sorriso. - Seu sorriso morreu. - Mas você nunca mais me mostrou aquele sorriso.  
  
Levantou-se da cadeira, e andou para fora do quartinho apertado com muitos fios, fios nas paredes e no teto. Aliás, não sabia nem se existia um teto ali debaixo, ninguém nunca o viu debaxo daquele emaranhado de fios.  
  
Fechou a porta e apagou as luzes.  
  
----  
  
UÁÁÁ!!!! --  
  
To muito feliz de poder colocar essa fic aqui, por tanto, comentem, por favor!!!  
  
Eu sei que no meu outro fic eu disse que esse seria um fic one-shot, mas ficou muito grande, e eu tive que dividir em capítulos...  
  
JÁ VOU LOGO AVISANDO QUE SE NÃO TIVER PELO MENOS CINCO COMMENTS, NÃO TEM CONTINUAÇÃO!!!  
  
Huáhuáhuá!! Sou má!!! -T.T-  
  
Inu-kiss pra todo mundo, e espero comments, nem que seja crítica!!!  
  
Brass 


	2. A primeira visita do espírito

**Japão Dividido  
  
"Quem não tem expectativa, não sofre decepção."  
  
Gasparetto  
  
Este fic foi baseado em muitos filmes, mas posso citar um que foi o que mais me deu idéias: "Metropolis", do pai/mestre/Deus do mangás, Osamu Tezuka. Lembrando também, como vocês já devem ter percebido, esse fic também foi baseado no mangá X/1999. Verão melhor no final, com o bônus fic.  
  
**-----------  
  
-AHHHH!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha se lançou para cima de Miroku em cima do tatame. Por pouco, ele desviou. Miroku se agachou e correu para tras de Inu-Yasha, tentando lhe acertar na nuca e quem sabe, fazê-lo desmaiar. Mas antes que isso acontecesse, Inu-Yasha saltou e pousou facilmente na outra ponta do tatame. Os dois trocaram olhares raivosos e estalaram os dedos mais uma vez.  
  
-Sabem rapazes... - Sango começou na intenção de fazê-los parar, mas nem a notaram ali. - Existem maneiras mais seguras de se treinar. - Bocejou.  
  
Miroku que estava ofegante pela luta decidiu falar.  
  
-Não estamos treinando.  
  
-Não? - Ela pareceu se interessar e se endireitou na cadeira, comendo mais da batata chip.  
  
-Não. - Inu-Yasha respondeu partindo para outro ataque. - Estamos decidindo quem fica com a suíte maior! AHHHH!!!  
  
-Ah bem. - Levantou-se e saiu. - Podem parar, a suíte já tem dono.  
  
Os dois pararam no meio do golpe, com as mãos a milímetros de distância um da cara do outro.  
  
-É? Quem? - Falaram ao mesmo tempo, muito curiosos.  
  
Sango começou a correr para fora da sala, com as batatas.  
  
-Eu!  
  
-Ora sua, volte aqui!!! - Ambos falaram e começaram a correr atrás dela.  
  
-----------  
  
**Japão Dividido  
  
Capítulo 2 - A primeira visita do espírito  
  
**-----------  
  
Os doutores e cientistas guiaram Sesshou-maru até um laboratório maior. Muito maior. Os computadores eram mais avançados e a tecnologia inventada por eles havia sido revisada, e permitiam mais funções aos robôs, e eles já não andavam mais como máquinas, como os seres perfeitos. Eles tropeçavam como os humanos, escovavam os dentes e dormiam. Até davam bom dia. Mas não, isso não era no que Sesshou-maru realmente estava interessado. Ele precisava de mais. Ele precisava da Kagome de volta. Só descobrir como ela era, agora que tinha o corpo de quinze anos.  
  
No meio da sala, havia uma cama e uma garota deitada lá. Dois fios estavam dentro de seu nariz, conectados no "cérebro" do robô. O rombo na cama continuava e muitos, quase quinhentos fios, de todas as expessuras e cores, com todos os símbolos e comprimentos estavam conectados à ela por esse buraco.  
  
O robô usava uma blusa preta e uma saia com armação vermelha e duas camadas de tecido preto transparente por cima. Usava um colã negro e um par de luvas cumpridas, da mesma cor. As botas eram de cano pequeno, e usava uma meia-calça negra.  
  
O mesmo rosto, a mesma boca, olhos, orelhas, nariz e cabelo. Tudo, tudo era igual, até mesmo a roupa dela. Sim. Esta era sua Kagome.  
  
-Façam ela acordar. Eu quero ver o rosto dela.  
  
Vários cientistas se movimentaram para perto da cama, onde ela estava deitada. Duas mulheres retiraram com cuidado os fios que estavam presos nas narinas de Kagome. Um homem, em um segundo andar, que mais parecia uma ponte, dando total visibilidade do primeiro, acionou um botão vermelho, olhando para a tela de plasma. Kagome já estava viva, mas as batidas estavam fracas, quase parando.  
  
Num momento, num rápido momento, Kagome se sentou na cama, de olhos arregalados. Ela olhou para todos os lados, olhando para os cientistas, um a um. Ela firmou seu olhar em Sesshou-maru.  
  
-Vocês me acordaram? - Ela perguntou devagar.  
  
Sesshou-maru fez uma carranca. Sua Kagome não fala. Ela não possuia voz. No entanto, essa voz era tão doce que ele não resmungou ou mandou que tirassem sua voz. De fato, era bom ouví-la falar pela primeira vez.  
  
-Você sabe onde está? - Uma mulher falou, ajeitando os óculos e pegando uma prancheta e uma caneta.  
  
Kagome a olhou de relance, e depois se levantou devagar, sob os olhares atentos de cada um presente.  
  
-Sesshou-maru. - Ela disse sem encará-lo. - E os cientistas que me criaram. - Ela puxou uma luva, como se a analisasse, colocando-a no lugar depois. - Eu sou a menina falecida, certo? -Ela levantou uma perna, se apoiando na cama. Olhou a sola do sapato. Depois de gemer voltou a mesma posição. - Estou com fome. - Encarou seu noivo. - Você é meu noivo. Me faz comida?  
  
Sesshou-maru abriu a boca, mas fechou-a novamente. Não era a Kagome. Kagome sorri o tempo todo, até em situações tristes. Essa máquina não sorri. Não, ninguém era capaz de imitar o sorriso de sua noiva.  
  
-Você não é miha noiva. - Ele falou friamente. - Kagome é. Ela sorri, você não.  
  
Kagome não se alterou. Depois de um longo tempo o fitando, suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.  
  
-Me desculpe, eu não sei o que é sorrir. - Olhou-o. - Me ensina? A Kagome deve ser muito especial para você, já que não me vê como uma substituta dela. Você a quer de volta, não é mesmo? - Parou de olhá-lo, fitando o que estava a sua frente, começando a balançar as pernas devagar. Inconscientemente, sorriu. - O que você espera de mim? Sexo?  
  
-Não. Eu espero que você cale a sua boca. - Sem dar satisfações, saiu da sala, trancando-se em outra.  
  
Todos os cientistas pararam para olhá-lo, mas fitaram Kagome quando ela disse algo.  
  
-Foi algo que eu disse? - Ela sorriu para todos, ainda inconsciente disso. O mesmo sorriso.  
  
----  
  
Sesshou-maru sentou-se em uma cadeira no quarto, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Kagome. Nas Kagomes. Tão iguais, tão diferentes. O que deu errado? Olhou para uma lâmpada no teto que começou a zunir baixo. Depois, a porta tremeu delicadamente. Olhou para trás, mas numa fração de segundos, tudo a sua volta ficou escuro. Tão escuro que não conseguia ver a si próprio.  
  
Levantou-se perguntando-se o que acontecera, mas quado passou a mão atrás, a cadeira não estava mais ali. Andou um pouco. Mais um pouco, presumindo que aquela escuridão não tinha fim. Parecia uma dimensão à parte.  
  
-Estranho de se acostumar a princípio, mas eu consegui aturar o inferno durante oito anos. Incrível, não é?  
  
Sesshou-maru se virou para todos os lados, querendo descubrir de quem era aquela voz. Era Kagome, o robô. Ela queria vingar-se dele, por tê-la tratado mal. Sim, era isso.  
  
Escutou um passo forte, como se ela tivesse batido o pé no chão propositalmente, nisso, no mesmo instante várias velas os rodearem, ela estavam acesas, e flutuavam simplesmente.  
  
Olhou para frente, vendo Kagome. Assustou-se, quase caiu para trás. Era ela, a Kagome. A Kagome, sua noiva. Ela estava com o mesmo sorriso, mas agora ele parecia demoníaco. Não gostava daquele sorriso. Não entendia mais nada. Onde está? Sua noiva está falando? O que estava acontecendo?  
  
-Sabe, - Ela começou. - Não foi fácil eu aceitar que o suicídio é o pior dos pecados. Eu chorei nas primeiras semanas, para mim era injusto ir para o inferno apenas por que me matei. - Ela continuou sorrindo. - Mas não mudaria nada se pudesse voltar no tempo.  
  
-Por que você está falando? Você não fala. - Ele reclamou.  
  
-Eu estou no inferno, aqui eu posso fazer tudo que eu bem entendo, inclusive falar. Se não me engano, esta é a voz do robô, não?  
  
Sesshou-maru continuou ouvindo atentamente suas palavras.  
  
-Sabe como é o inferno? Cada pessoa vê algo diferente. Vê aquilo que mais a asussta, torturando-a durante todo o tempo, convivendo com aquilo vinte e quatro horas por dia, até o dia em qua renascem. Se renascem. Sabe do que eu mais tenho medo? - Ela abriu os braços, como se quisesse mostrar o local, mas ainda continuava sorrinso, e Sesshou-maru, ouvindo. - Eu morro de medo do escuro. A qualquer minuto, tenho medo que alguém vai aparecer pelas sombras, mas não vai. Então o que mais me incomodou durante esses anos foi o silêncio.  
  
Sesshou-maru fechou a boca, que estava aberta, de surpresa. Ainda não acreditava que via a pequena Kagome, aquela que conheceu há oito anos. Ela não mudara absolutamente nada.  
  
-Ela me substitui? - Kagome perguntou casualmente. Tranquila era sua voz.  
  
O sorriso nunca lhe abandonava. Repetiu.  
  
-O robô Kagome me substitui em seu coração? Você disse que tinha se apaixonado pelo meu sorriso. - Ela fechou os olhos, intensificando o sorriso. - Você vai torná-la sua noiva também?  
  
-Não. A Kagome só se parece com você. - Decidiu entrar no jogo dela. - Mas eu quero você de volta. - Ele avançou na direção dela, parando quando uma bola transparente apareceu nas mãos de Kagome.  
  
-Essa é a Terra. - Falou, e a seus pés e aos de Sesshou-maru, uma esfera azul enorme, maior que o maior dos animais apareceu. Ele percebeu que era a Terra a seus pés. - O Japão sofre com a guerra. Você vai continuá-la?  
  
-Vou. Eu quero ver do que "voc" é capaz.  
  
Kagome percebeu que ele se referia ao robô, e não à ela.  
  
-Certo. - Ela dexou a bola transparente cair, mas ela deu dois quiques e rolou para longe, sem se quebrar. - Eu farei uma outra visita, no futuro, mas ao seu irmão. - Ela andou até Sesshou-maru, e ele se ajoelhou, apoiando-se em um joelho para ficar do tamanho de Kagome. - Eu quero ver você sorrir. Você nunca sorriu para mim. - O seu se desfez pela primeira vez.  
  
Sesshou-maru não mudou sua expressão ou falou nada. Kagome tocou uma mão em seu rosto, acariciando-o. Ele pôs sua mão na dela, e lentamente curvou os lábios, tão finos que ela quase não viu seu sorriso. Ele percebeu e intensificou o ato, levantando-se depois.  
  
-Eu não paro de amar você, ou o seu sorriso. Mesmo depois de oito anos. Kagome agora vai para um teste. Eles querem saber se ela realmente é uma super-humana, e vão colocá-la no meio do grupo do Inu-Yasha. Se eles perceberem que ela é não é humana, eu vou largar isso e cou lutar contra os robôs. Mas se não perceberem, eu vou continuar.  
  
-Tá. - Ela sorriu. - Cuide bem do meu corpo, eu vou continuar no meu inferno.  
  
Ele balançou positivamente a cabeça.  
  
Olhou para trás, mas a porta não tremia mais, ou a lâmpada zunia. Olhou para baixo, vendo-se sentado na cadeira. Voltou-se para frente, vendo o globo transparente de Kagome em cima de sua mesa. pegou-o com as duas mãos. Notou que aquilo era uma "Terra" quando olhou de perto. Tinha todos os continentes e ilhas do mundo, que só se percebe de muito perto.  
  
Não, não fora um sonho. Ele viu Kagome. A sua Kagome. Não o robô.  
  
Sorriu de novo.  
  
O sorriso dela nunca se apaga. Nem muda.  
  
-----------  
  
Desculpe o capítulo curtinho, mas eu estava com pressa. Agora, a bônus fic que eu prometi no início do capítulo:  
  
-----------  
  
_**Bônus Fic One  
  
**Relation in:  
  
One. Kikyou  
  
Two. Inu-Yasha  
  
Three. Sesshou-maru  
  
_---- The Day We Meet Us ----  
  
A chuva caia cada vez mais forte. A mãe fazia questão de proteger Kikyou, a si mesma e a filha de um ano, no colo, com um guarda-chuva. Dizia para Kikyou correr, mas ela preferia andar no passo lento. Não para contrariar a mãe, mas apenas não escutava nada. Só a chuva. Os carros na rua para ela não existiam. A voz da mãe para ela, não saia da boca, apesar de vê-la curvar os lábios para dar bronca nela por de vez em quando sair de baixo do guarda-chuva e se molhar um pouco.  
  
Kikyou não quer saber de roupa seca ou molhada. Não quer saber qual roupa usar ou bota calçar. Não liga para os tratos no cabelo ou não unha. Não faz questão de conhecer amigos. Desde os quatro anos, já sabia ler e escrever, e isso desenvolveu sua mente.  
  
Sua família era muito rica, e tinha uma biblioteca grande, com diversos livros antigos, sejam comédia, tragédia, romace ou policial. Tinha de auto-ajuda e ficção. Tinha comédia-romântica e livros que viraram filmes famosos na França.  
  
Mas ela sempre queria ler. Ler, ler, ler... Não se cansava de ler. Ela era dotada de várias culturas de obras estrangeiras e nunca parava de ler. Já chegou a se trancar no quarto para ler uma obra de quatrocentas folhas em cinco horas. Ela não parava, não queria. Não podia. Se sentia atraída por aquilo.  
  
Depois de muito ler, começou a escrever. Aos cinco anos, a imprensa descobriu seu dom e resolveram falar dela para a França. Hoje, ela é a famosa menina de cinco anos que já leu todas as obras de Shakespire.  
  
Decidiu então escrever um livro. O livro tinha mais de duzentas páginas, escritas a mão por ela mesma, sem ajuda de ninguém contando a história do fim do mundo. E como era de se esperar, teve um fim trágico. O livro foi publicado por uma editora famosa, e em menos de duas semanas, tornou-se um best-seller. Para os grandes cientistas, eles achavam que aquilo era uma teoria e que a mulher revolucionária que tenta slavar o mundo e morre no final é na verdade, a própria Kikyou.  
  
De fato, aquilo era verdade, e ela já previa isso em seus sonhos. Ela nascera para lutar pelo mundo e morrer de uma forma trágica, mas aquilo não a intimidava, apenas arrancava o sorriso de seu rosto. Aliás, ninguém nunca viu um sorriso dela.  
  
Quando fez seis anos, o livro best-seller entitulado "Mais Que Mulher - Revolução", tornou-se um filme dirigido por um americano e foi mostrado ao mundo todo, juntamente com seu livro. Foi chamada para rádios e programas em televisão, e acabou ficando assim, mais rica. Mas o dinheiro não lhe interessava.  
  
Continuou andando, até que ouviu um barulho lhe chamando a atenção. Olhou para o lado, onde viu uma grade verde, e atrás, dois garotos treinando com um velho. Ela tinha agora, sete anos. Um parecia ter nove, e o outro deveria ter treze. Eles treinavam debaixo da chuva da noite, sem blusa. Respiravam muito ofegantes.  
  
Não se intimidou quando o velho entrou no clube de judô quase falido e os dois pararam seus treinamentos para olhá-la. Ela sabia que eram japoneses, por que é de lá que vêm os youkais que descreveu em seu livro. Podia olhar para eles e dizer que eles eram youkais.  
  
Também deveriam ser irmãos. Ambos tinham olhos dourados, penetrantes - tão penetrantes quanto os dela - , e também possuiam cabelos prateados. Por um momento, sentiu a mão da mãe lhe puxar, mas voltou-se para observá-los.  
  
O mais novo tinha o cabelo amarrado em uma longa trança, com orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, enquanto o mais velho tinha o cabelo preso em um rabo e pequenas listras roxas nas bochechas, mais como cicatrizes.  
  
A mãe de Kikyou se afastou um pouco, e a chuva começou a cair em Kikyou. A mãe brincava dizendo que a deixaria ali se ela não se apressasse. Mas não se importava. Não escutava a mãe. Precisava observá-los. O vestido, já estava encharcado.  
  
-Sua irmã pode pegar uma pneumonia Kikyou!  
  
Kikyou piscou os olhos e olhou para a irmã nos braços da mãe. Sim, ela podia se resfriar. Não podia deixar isso acontecer, precisava de Kagome no futuro.  
  
-Vamos Mama.  
  
A filha segurou a mão da mãe e começou a acompanhar seus passos, mas ainda olhava para os moleques, e eles a olhavam. Sabia que eles não a olhavam por que ela era famosa, mas sim por que estavam envolvidos com a revolução que o mundo sofreria também.  
  
Enfim, os garotos sumiram da sua vista, quando a grade acabou e uma sequência de prédios tomou conta do local.  
  
Tudo bem, ela sorriu pensando nisso. Estava tudo muito bem.  
  
Eles voltariam a se reencontrar antes da revolução começar.  
  
---- The Day We Meet Us ----  
  
_Uááááá!!!!! Finalmente eu terminei, espero que tenham gostado. Como podem ver, o bônus fic é uma história do passado dos personagens, e de suas relações. Não tem previsão para eu postá-las, eu as posto quando bem entender Huahuahua XD Sou má. Mas garanto que quanto mais reviews, mais bônus fic . Por tanto, não parem de mandar comments.  
  
Agora, respostas das reviews do capítulo 1:  
  
**-Line-chan - **Oi! Puxa, que bom que você tá gostando. Não sabe como isso alegra o coraçãozinho dessa mera escritora... Bom, tá aqui o capítulo dois, espero que tenha gostado. Bjus!  
  
**-RoXnaomiRoX - **NOSSA! ALGUÉM NESSE MUNDO MISERÁVEL GOSTA DO QUE EU FAÇO!!! Agora eu já posso morrer feliz! (Brass enxuga uma pequena lágrima que escorreu com um lençinho). Estou muito feliz mesmo, eu estava doida para escrever essa fic. E bom, esse negócio de Kag/sess é um pouco complicado, você vai entender melhor no capítulo em que a Kag... (Brass tapa a boca, ou melhor, segura as mãos...), mas te garanto que o fic é Inu/Kag, pode ter certeza disso, te prometo! Bjinhos!  
  
**-Haruna - **Olha quem voltou, nossa querida amiguinha Haruna! Bom, se você chama de praga as pessoas que realmente gostam do meu trabalho e comentam nessa porcaria, eu quero mais é que todas as pragas do mundo se voltem contra mim!!! Huahuahau XD. Que bom que você gostou desse capítulo, espere pelos próximos! Bjus!  
  
**-Tiemi-chan - **Uau! estou até sem graça, estuporei, foi muito bom você ter passado aqui no , para dar de cara com uma fic totalmente nada a ver com nada e perder seu precioso tempo postando uma review aqui. ESTOU MUITO AGRADECIDA, DE VERDADE!!! Continue comentando aqui, tá? Bjus!!  
  
**-LP Vany-chan - **Ui, ui, ui, estou feliz que você tenha gostado, mas tenho uma pergunta para fazer: LP Vany-chan e Vanne-chan são a mesma pessoa? Desculpe pela incompetência da Brass, mas é assim mesma, acostume-se comigo... -o-. Ficar parecida com Emoções sintéticas? Hum... Desculpe, mas se qualquer coisa aqui tiver semelhança com o fic da Saro, é mera coincidência, pois eu não estou lendo o fic dela. Talvez leia, mas só quando eu acabar aqui, já que eu não quero que fiquem parecidas e ela me reporte depois. Nossa, eu tenho tudo isso? Estilo, gramática e narração boas? Vou longe mesmo? Ai que bom, fico muito contente MESMO! UM beijão para você!  
  
Espero que tenham todos se divertido com o bônus fic, e esperem pela continuação, mas avho que vai demorar por que eu estou metendo as caras no estudop para passar para o CEFETEQ/Rio e o CEFET/Rio, por tanto, espero que aguardem um pouco.  
  
Sem querer fazer propaganda, mas leiam o fic da DanyMoon, "Homenagem Ao Vov", de Inu-Yasha. É um apelo que eu faço de livre e espontânea vontade, pois ela está em seus piores momentos e precisa da nossa ajuda. Nós, leitores e autores temos de nos unir para mandar review a ela. Mesmo se alguém não quiser ler a fic dela ou não gostar, deixe um comment a ela e faça uma propaganda nos seus fic. EU PEÇO ISSO A VOCÊS, E NÃO A DANNYMOON. EU!!! Duvido até que ela saiba disso, aliás, ela nem sabe que eu existo, mas eu, mesmo nem a conhecendo, li e gostei da fic, deixando uma review para ela. FAÇAM O QUE PEÇO, POR FAVOR!!! Se não por mim, por ela, ou melhor, pelo avô dela.  
  
Obrigada mais uma vez,  
  
Inu-Kisses,  
  
Brass _


	3. A fronteira dos dois mundos

Japão Dividido  
  
"Quem não tem expectativa, não sofre decepção."  
  
Gasparetto  
  
Este fic foi baseado em muitos filmes, mas posso citar um que foi o que mais me deu idéias: "Metropolis", do pai/mestre/Deus do mangás, Osamu Tezuka. Lembrando também, como vocês já devem ter percebido, esse fic também foi baseado no mangá X/1999. Verão melhor no final, com o bônus fic (sim, mais um, mais um).  
  
-----------  
  
-Uau! - Inu-Yasha não pôde conter a alegria ao ver a cozinha repleta de comida, apesar do mundo estar em guerra e a cidade abandonada, o hotel em que estavam realmente servia coisas de luxo. - Nós... Não vamos deixar essa comida estragar aqui, vamos? - Perguntou feliz.  
  
Sango e Miroku deram um passo para trás, se abraçando. Ele notou as gotas frias caindo da testa deles, os olhos arregalados e o olhavam como se ele fosse um monstro.  
  
-O que foi? - Perguntou, mas foi completamente ignorado.  
  
-Sango, eu estou com medo. - Balbuciou Miroku.  
  
-É, eu também. - Ela comentou e deram mais um passo para trás, juntos. Sango ainda possuía seu boné (seu companheiro).  
  
O hanyou se enfureceu e jorrou vários palavrões, das quais apenas deixou a dupla mais assustada. Eles se encostaram na parede e se abraçaram mais, extremamente assustados.  
  
-Você não acha que essa alegria toda do Inu-Yasha dá medo? - Ele perguntou. A garota acenou com a cabeça e nem percebeu quando o boné caiu para o lado.  
  
-E aquele sorrisinho alegre? - Nesse ponto, Inu-Yasha já tinha duas ou três veias pulsando. - Acha que a gente vai morrer?  
  
-E você ainda pergunta? - Falou o hanyou se atirando em cima deles.  
  
Os dois gritaram e correram cada um para um lado. Sango agarrou uma vassoura e fechou os olhos, berrando. Agitou os braços no ar e começou a correr. Parou quando tropeçou em algo, caindo ali mesmo. Se deu conta depois que eram Inu-Yasha e Miroku estatelados no chão, com muitos galos e olhos roxos.  
  
-Sango querida, - Miroku falou, enquanto via estrelas. - Entendo que queria se defender, mas da próxima vez, só o Inu-Yasha, eu sou inocente! Da próxima vez, faça de olhos abertos!  
  
-Ops! -Ela se levantou e ajudou os dois. - Desculpe. - Sorriu e saiu pela porta da cozinha.  
  
Os meninos supiraram e se olharam. Deram um sorriso malígno e olharam para a despensa.  
  
-Sem Sango na cozinha... - Começou o youkai.  
  
-Sobra mais comida.  
  
Tacaram vários pacotes de yakisoba no chão, seguido de panelas e alguns doces de sobremesa.  
  
-----------  
  
Japão Dividido  
  
Capítulo 3 - A fronteira dos dois mundos  
  
-----------  
  
Sango quase desmaiou ao ver a cozinha naquele estado. De fato, eles decidiram que ela tinha razão: eles não eram bons na cozinha. Claro, deu alguns gritos e fez três rombos na parede quando percebeu que metade da comida já tinha ido embora.  
  
Para falar a verdade, metade estava na barriga de Inu-Yasha, um pouco mais na de seu outro companheiro e o restante não dava nem para passarinho se contentar.  
  
-Ufa, comi como um porco! - O de cabelos negros falou, passando a mão na barriga. Ele nem notou a expressão furiosa que Sango lhe deu.  
  
-Claro, você acabou com a comida seu porco! Como vocês dois comeram tudo isso? Nem lutador de sumô aguenta! - Ela falou desesperada, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. - Aliás, do jeito que estão, já pensaram em se tornar lutadores de sumô? - Ela quase não conteu a risada, mas diante das caras deles, resolveu guardar para quando estivesse sozinha.  
  
Sango suspirou e colocou o boné para trás, mas como não adiantou, retirou-o. Afogou-se na cadeira da cozinha e se pôs a olhar o teto, como os dois faziam.  
  
-Vou sair para comprar mais comida. - Ela falou bem baixo, ainda olhando para o teto.  
  
-Não é necessário, com a guerra, todos abandonaram o país. Os supermercados estão vazios. - Ela concordou com a cabeça.  
  
A meninca se levantou e saiu da cozinha. No quarto, colocou alguns casacos e trocou a bermuda por uma calça comprida, já que nevava lá fora. Apareceu na cozinha depois.  
  
-Certo, estou indo. - E desapareceu pela porta da frente.  
  
Quase se arrependeu, preferia ter ficado no hotel, passando fome. Nevava tanto lá fora que se perguntou como faria para voltar descongelada para o hotel. Sentiu a espinha tremer e fechou os olhos, esperando que o arrepio passasse. Olhou para frente e segurou os braços, tentando se aquecer mais nos dois mantos de pele que usava.  
  
Tomou sua caminhada pela terra branca.  
  
----  
  
O barulhinho do aparelho elétrico aumentou um pouco e depois Sesshou-maru o desligou, entregando-o a um dos cienteistas. Antes que Kagome caisse no chão ele a segurou pelo ombro e deitou-a numa cama. Cobriu-a com um cobertor branco e mandou que os outros a levassem para fora.  
  
-Sesshou-maru-sama, tem certeza disso? Se ela tiver algum problema não saberemos e não poderemos consertá-la. Além do mais, se ela fizer progreso também não saberemos. Ela estará... - O homem barrigudo parou para pensar. - Livre!  
  
-Deixe-a. Eu disse que ela vai, então ela vai. - Cruzou os braços e seguiu por trás da maca e de algumas mulheres que a empurravam para fora do laboratório e para dentro de um carro grande.  
  
----  
  
Sango olhou para trás, vendo uma pequena parte da cidade e olhou para frente, onde não se via nada além de neve, prédios destruídos e faixas cobrindo as ruas. Estas dizendo coisas parecidas como "não máquinas, sim humanos", "lutemos pelos nossos direitos, destruam as máquinas!".  
  
Suspirou. Caminhou mais um pouco e sentiu a respiração congelar ao ver uma menina sentada entre duas latas de lixo, com uma boneca entre os braços. Ela tinha uns dez anos, cabelo castanho mais claro que o seu, curto e usava um vestido comprido rosa. Olhava para o chão, e a tempestade fazia seu cabelo dançar e cubrir-lhe o rosto.  
  
Ajoelhou-se e puxou o queixo da criança e quase o soltou quando viu os olhos fechados e a pele pálida como a neve. Levantou-se e juntou as mãos, orando rapidamente. Voltou a andar.  
  
Ela não entende. Era só uma humana, não um robô. Era nisso que a revolução ia parar? com a morte das pessoas? Se Kikyou estivesse viva, ela...  
  
-Se estivesse viva... - Murmurou para si e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Abriou-os quando escutou um barulho peculiar, além da nevasca. - Ué... Conheço esse som... - Antes que pudesse fazer algo, o chão deu um leve tremor, tão rápido e tão pequeno que pensou que tivesse apenas escorregado os pés.  
  
Então arregalou os olhos. Mal percebera que estava em uma larga ponte, congelada pela nevasca, entre dois penhascos. A neve a tinha coberto (o que fez com não escorregasse sobre o gelo), portanto não tinha notado a ponte que o frio formou. O barulhinho peculiar era o gelo se quebrando. Então, com a ponte, caiu. Sentiu algo pesado caindo em cima de si quando tocou o chão.  
  
----  
  
A garota se aproximou do salão escuro, com apenas duas velas acesas, que mal iluminavam o local. Parou perto de seu mestre, que estava de costas para ela.  
  
-Kanna. - Ele chamou. - Onigumo disse que shikon no tama não está completo. Kikyou não foi capaz de juntá-la totalmente. - Falava friamente, sua voz era grave e enjoada. - Falta um fragmento, um último. - Olhou-a pelo rabo do olho. - Seu espelho pode dizer onde ele está?  
  
Kanna continuou com o rosto sem expressão, olhando para frente enquanto seu espelho lentamente formava uma imagem. A imagem era de um homem com roupas de monge, velho pela aparência, correndo muito assustado por algum local frio com neblina forte, escondendo entre as mãos, um pequeno objeto brilhante.  
  
-O último fragmento se encontra na fronteira entre este e o outro mundo. - Sua voz era tranquila e bonita, ao contrário da de seu mestre. - Yakushin-sama está fugindo com ele para pegar o resto da jóia.  
  
-Hmm... - Gemeu Naraku, olhando para frente. "Bandido", pensou. - Certo. Quebre a alma dele.  
  
O espelho fugiu com a imagem do velho e ficou totalmente branco, enquanto tremia levemente, mas logo passou, e o espelho voltou a ser apenas um espelho normal, aparentemente.  
  
-Agora, - começou novamente - Onde está a esfera maior? - Referia-se a jóia quase completa.  
  
O espelho demorou desta vez, e ao invés de mostrar uma imagem, seu interior tornou-se negro e ele tremeu bem mais que da última vez. Kanna deixou escapar um gemido de frustração que apenas Naraku soube reconhecer, já que ela não expressa absolutamente nada em seu rosto. Olhou para ela, virando-se totalmente desta vez.  
  
-O que houve?  
  
-Meu espelho só pode visualizar aquilo que está dentro deste mundo e na fronteira. A esfera está no outro mundo, mas se eu tiver de encontrá-la, terei de ir lá.  
  
Naraku a olhou um pouco divertido, com a cabeça um pouco voltada para o alto e batucando o indicador na boca, com o resto da mão fechada. Então, a fitou.  
  
-Tudo bem, vá atrás da esfera. Quando a tivermos totalmente, eu terei mais poder, e farei com que você possa localizar qualquer coisa em qualquer lugar.  
  
A menina de branco curvou-se brevemente e abandonou o local escuro.  
  
----  
  
Sango gemeu de dor, sentindo que no dia seguinte, seu braço esquerdo estaria pior do que nos dias seguintes quando treinava diariamente com a katana pesada de seu pai. Levantou-se lentamente, e sentiu aquela coisa pesada rolar de cima de todo o seu corpo para suas pernas. Deixou mais um gemido escapar ao perceber que era só uma menina desmaiada - uma adolescente, mas ainda com uma carinha de menina. Ela estava com uma capa roxa escura, e o capuz cobria praticamente todo seu rosto, mas a tempestade o vento gelado o fazia balançar, e ela podia ver ligeiramente o rosto dela. Parecia tão... tranquila.  
  
Se deu conta de onde estava quando observou o que estava ao seu redor. Ela tinha caido de uma grande altura, mas nada assustador. Uma das cordas congeladas da larga ponte tinha quebrado o gelo quando a ponte desmoronou. Ela tocava o chão, e uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça.  
  
Com o braço melhor, pegou a garota, colocando-a no ombro, e tão rápido quanto seu corpo podia deixar, ou seja, demorou consideravelmente até atingir a corda encostada aos pés do penhasco, já que ela tinha caído no meio da ponte.  
  
Colocou a garota de costas e em pé, encostada à parede de terra enquanto puxava a corda para ver se estava firme. Sendo assim, utilizou os dois braços para subir. Enlaçou os pés no peito da garota, podendo subir calmamente, mas impedir que ela caia.  
  
Por sorte, escutou a voz de Miroku ao longe e soriu, parando de subir. Ele estava lá em cima, de onde reconheceu a voz. Numa outra corda, Inu-Yasha (que por ser hanyou era mais rápido) deslizava com um pé e uma mão, atpe ficar na altura de Sango.  
  
-O que aconteceu, já anoiteceu e ficamos preocupados ingrata. - Falou rudemente, mas ela nem notou.  
  
-Eu caí da ponte, e veja: - apontou com a cabeça para a garota ainda desmaiada entre as pernas. Inu-Yasha a olhou. Piscou e voltou-se para Sango.  
  
-É sua amiguinha?  
  
-Não, eu a encontrei desmaiada lá em baixo. Vamos, me ajude a sair daqui, não aguento mais o peso dela.  
  
O hanyou rolou os olhos e balançou a corda, querendo se aproximar dela. Com a mão livre, pegou-a facilmente e a colou num ombro. Sem que esperase, ele também pegou Sango com seu boné e a colocou no outro ombro, e subiu em seus pulos.  
  
Sango sempre andava assim em Inu-Yasha, mas nunca se acostumava e acabava dando gritinhos assustados enquanto rezava para o enjôo da viagem passar logo. Inu-Yasha parou quando chegou ao topo e derrubou as duas no chão.  
  
-Vamos para casa - falou para Sango, sentada do tombo no chão. Olhou para frente, quando um cansado Miroku chegou.  
  
Os três voltaram para o hotel e esperaram ansiosamente pelo momento em que a garota acordaria.  
  
-----------  
  
Como prometido no meu fic do Kouga, Naraku-sama, você ganhou sua super participação especial neste fic (leiam minha fic "O Incopetente" para entender o triste encontro que Brass teve com o vilão --).  
  
Nhéé... Como são poucos capítulos aqui nesse fic e eu estou realmente sendo razoável por que o capítulo continua saindo extremamente curto, resolvi colocar o segundo bônus fic. Mas não acostumem, viu? ¬¬ Huahuahau!!! XD brincadeira, é ppor que a fic vai ser realmente curta, e eu tenho uns quatro Bônus fic já prontos. Espero que gostem, e mandem comments. Estou muito contente que vocês estejam gostando da fic, mas você não comentaram do Bônus fic... ¬¬ Acho que vou parar de postá-los.  
  
Ah, e antes do bônus fic (aguentem um pouco mais, o que tenho para dizer é importante) quero dizer que a fic sofrerá umas mudancinhas básicas... "Mas Brass, como assim?" Bem, eu tinha planejado um happy end para os personagens (que por sinal tá fofo e guardem isso como comemoração, já que Brass gosta mesmo é de Drama, Angst...) Mas então, meu até então adormecido espírito malígno que adora Drama/Angst resolveu que ela deveria colocr um fim trágico para a fic.... Huahauhau!!!! I'm a bad girl... Huahauhau!!! Mas o happy end tava tão fofinho que fiquei com pena... ''' Brass então finalmente se decidiu: Ela vai fazer uma espécie de "Find Me"!!!!!!! ÊHHHHH!!!!!! (todos começam a bater palmas, mas param instantaneamente e começam a se perguntar o que isso...).  
  
Bom, para quem gosta de Shaman King, deve ter visto em algum ugar do site, a fic "Find Me" (é em português a fic, para quem quiser dar uma olhada...), da Necromancer Aiko666. Mas para quem nem sabe o que é SK, fica tranquilo, você não precisa saber disso. A quastão é que Necromancer Aiko666 teve uma brilhante idéia: ela postou a fic em dois sites, aqui e na Casa dos Fics... O mesmo começo, a mesma história, o mesmo meio... "Claro, é a mesma fic, certo Brass?" Bom, sim e não. Começos iguais e finais diferentes. Sim, um é romance HaoXAnna e outro é YohXAnna.  
  
Surpresa! Essa fic será assim também, SE eu tiver disposição para fazer o final angst, já que ele será maior. Deixem comments sobre isso.  
  
Agora, a Bônus Fic!!!  
  
Bônus Fic Two  
  
Relation in:  
  
One. Kikyou  
  
Two. Kagome  
  
Three. Inu-Yasha  
  
Four. Sesshou-maru  
  
---- Knew Kagome ----  
  
Inu-Yasha não tinha nada mais para fazer ali e se levantou da cadeira, andou até o computador na qual o irmão estava jogando e tirou o fone de ouvido dele. Este o olhou meio intrigado, mas não comentou nada.  
  
-Eu vou para a praça de alimentação. Não tem nenhum jogo nesse lugar que me agrade.  
  
Ele e o irmão tinham ido para uma sala em um shopping onde se joga jogos em rede. Sesshou-maru frequentava o lugar diariamente, mas era a primeira vez de Inu-Yasha, e ele não era ligado aos jogos. Só chegava perto de computadores para ler seus e-mails.  
  
Sesshou-maru confirmou com a cabeça e pegou o fone de volta, mas antes de colocá-lo na cabeça, segurou a blusa do irmão que já estava de saída.  
  
-Ei! - Rosnou, mas não falou mais nada quando subtamente o local inteiro ficou muito silencioso e as pessoas olhavam perplexas para a tela de seus respectivos computadores. Olhou para o irmão e ele fazia o mesmo. - O que foi? - Olhou para o computador também.  
  
-Olhe isso... - Falou engolindo em seco, terminando de ler uma página do explorer que o computador abriu sozinho. - Criaram um robô. Aqueles bastardos querem criar super-humanos para substituir os humanos.  
  
Uma foto no explorer mostrava um ser com formas humanas, mas seu corpo era transparente como vidro, de modo que podia se ver tudo que havia lá dentro.  
  
Inu-Yasha também não conseguia piscar, mas empurrou Sesshou-maru para o lado, abrindo algo na máquina.  
  
-O que vai fazer? - O irmão perguntou, levantando da cadeira para que o irmão sentasse.  
  
-Só tem uma pessoa que pode julgar isso.  
  
Sesshou-maru enfezou o rosto sério.  
  
----  
  
O quarto de Kikyou estava muito silencioso enquanto estava na cama. As luzes apagadas indicavam que ela estava dormindo.  
  
De repente o computador às suas costas ligou, inicializando o FR (N/A: FireRing, um novo "windows", inventada por mim para a fic... ¬¬). A internet conectou rapidamente e uma tela do webcam abriu, mostrando a imagem que estava se formando.  
  
-Kikyou, acorde! - Inu-Yasha falou, vendo o quarto escuro e uma pequena elevação na cama dela, sabendo que estava dormindo.  
  
Kikyou não estava dormindo. Ela não tem conseguido dormir ultimamente, e já tinha percebido o computador ligado, apenas não se moveu. Sentou-se na cama devagar e olhou para trás, olhando calmamente para a máquina e as figuras de Inu-Yasha e Sesshou-maru, antigos amigos japoneses dela - os conhecera numa viagem que fez para o país, trocaram e-mails e se falam diariamente. Andou até o computador e falou com eles.  
  
-O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou sem emoção alguma.  
  
-Veja! - Sesshou-maru pegou um papel impresso por impressora e colocou na frente da webcam. Ela leu alguns tópicos, onde poderia destacar as palavras "cientistas" "desenvolve" "revolução para" "robôs recém-construídos".  
  
Suspirou baixo e viu uma outra janela do webcam aparecer, indicando Kouga. Tentou não falar algo idiota para ele ou simplesmente se levantar da cadeira e ir lá alar algo ridículo com ele.  
  
-Kouga, por que simplesmente não vem ao meu quarto? Dormimos na mesma casa, não?  
  
Ele fez cara de ofendido.  
  
-Ora, assim não teria graça. - Endireito o rosto, parecendo sério. - Você viu o noticiário?  
  
-Não, ao contrário de você estava dormindo. - na verdade, ela não estava.  
  
Kouga novamente se fez de ofendido e estava pronto para responder quando Inu-Yasha falou primeiro.  
  
-Não temos tempo para suas conversas idiota. Aliás Kikyou, quem é a sonâmbula perambulando pelo seu quarto?  
  
Kikyou arregalou os olhos e se virou lentamente para trás vendo Kagome, sua irmãzinha. Ela parecia meio sonolenta, esfregando o rosto com o braço e ainda de camisola. Depois de ver a irmã, Kagome sorriu, mas não por muito tempo quando sentiu que ela estava tensa. Ela teria sentido o mesmo que ela?  
  
Kagome começou a fazer seus sinais.  
  
"Nee-chan, você sentiu isso?" Ela passou uma mão por um braço. "Esse calafrio?" Kiyou arregalou os olhos, mas voltou-se para falar com os três.  
  
-Tenho que falar algo importante com Kagome. Não saiam daí, volto já.  
  
Kikyou se levantou da cadeira giratória e pôs a mão no ombro da irmã mais nova, guiando-a para fora. Kagome deixou-se ser levada, mas antes, virou o rosto para trás, enquanto caminhava.  
  
Kouga a olhava preocupado. Ele era um youkai que seu avô acolheu na pensão quando a guerra fria terminou. Os outros dois, que também pareciam youkais, a olhavam sem emoção alguma no rosto. Olhou do mesmo jeito para os dois.  
  
Quando saiu do quarto da irmã, voltou a olhar para frente. Algo naqueles dois a fazia estremecer de raiva. Talvez pelo modo como a olharam. Só sabia que a partir daquele dia, fez de tudo para que Kikyou não visse mais os youkais ou se comunicassem de qualquer outra forma.  
  
Mas todos os seus esforços foram em vão.  
  
---- Knew Kagome ----  
  
E aí, o que acharam? -- eu gostei de escrever essa, adoro a Kagome pequetucha. Oh God, she's so cute!!! Enfim (enfim, enfim, enfim.... Essa autora tem a mania de repetir essa palavra...¬¬) mandem comments, viu? -- No próximo Bônus fic, teremos o relacionamente entre Kagome e Sesshou-maru (lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão o/), o casal mais fofo de todos os tempos... Falando nisso, Brass escreveu seu primeiro hentai... e ela tem só 14 anitos!!! Robô impura... (... É do Maru com a Kagome, one-shot.... é o presente de aniversário da Shampoo-chan, que a Kiki-chan tá revisando...  
  
Em breve eu posto aqui...  
  
Agora, RESPOSTA DOS COMMENTS!!!!!  
  
-LP Vany-chan - Oi!!!! Nossa!!! -- com tudo que você disse, até chorei de emoção.. e olha que robôs não choram... Tô tão feliz! Bem, foi bom então eu ter fugido do contexto de "Emoções Sintéticas", sei lá, vai que depois resolvem me deportar, eu não ficaria feliz com isso. Brigadin pelo sucesso, e Ah, propaganda.... -TT- Brass emocionada Legal, legal, legal!!!! Quanto ao negócio de você e a Vanne-chan, eu sou meio retardada nessas coisas mesmo, até por que eu conhecço 3!!! LP Vany-chan, Vanny-chan e Vane-chan... loucura, né não? XX Bjus bJus!!!  
  
-RoXnaomiRoX - Oi! -- Tudo belê? (a segunda mania da Brass: Tudo belê?) Huahauhau!!! Haruna uma praga, huahuahua!!! Como eu já tinha dito, que mais pragas como ela comentem!!! Huhauahu!! zuação Haruna, você é gente boa!!! -- Quanto ao seu msn, desculpe não tê-lo adicionado antes, mas é que só agora li os comments... Um bjão pra vc e sua miga, e boa sorte com a fic!!! Chibi maboroshi, gostei XD  
  
-Haruna - é menina, a Sango é poderosa, num te contaram? D Se deve ao fato de que eu adoro a Sango, mas a prefiro como exterminadora do que como a garota simpática. Acho que a forma de exterminadora é mais... divertida para a fic... hmm... bem, adepois de ler esse capítulo você ainda acha confuso se sim, fica tranquila menina, por que até o final as coisas vão se resolvar, viu? Bjão!  
  
-Tassi Higurashi - Tassi! o nhé, que bom que você gostou, demorei mas tá aqui o capítulo três, viu minininha? -- Afinal, quem tem pressa come cru, e pressa é inimiga da perfeição sem contar que estudar é amargo, mas seus frutos são doces (ok, o que esse último teve a ver? -- Brass eh loka.....) Bjão!!!  
  
Ufa! adoro colocar respostas grandes... -- um bjão à todos!!! Fui!  
  
Inu-Kiss (se fosse meu fic de Shaman King, estaria dizendo: shamanikiss!!! o afinal, cada história pede sua despedida, certo? --)  
  
Brass 


End file.
